Moments: Dusty & Ralph Drabbles
by Elkpelt
Summary: Many drabbles based on random words that spark inspiration. Some full of fluff and some aching with dark angst. Lots short moments on the pairing Dusty-x-Ralph.
1. Eyes

Some quick drabbles based mostly on words circling around the Dusty-x-Ralph pairing. (Please, do not flame/and or rant at me if you do not like this pairing.) Please, suggest a word or two that would perhaps make a good short ficlet in the comments section.

Pairing: Rusty (Dusty-x-Ralph)

Rating: K+

(If anything harsh appears during a certain drabble, I'll give a warning ahead of time but most of these should be pretty clean.)

Eyes.

Oh how he loved her eyes. Dusty herself sometimes complained on how they were far to large for her face but to him. They were perfect. Deep and bright, full of endless zeal and strength. He sometimes caught himself staring and would look away but, her eyes were magnets and his would slowly return to looking at the bright orbs he admired so.

"Ralph?" Dusty's voice pulled him away from their usual routine of watching with soft pleasure at how her eyes would twinkle brightly beneath the moonshine or blaze when near the flames of the fireplace… "Ralph! What 'cha staring at?" Asked the Husky-Shepherd Mix.

Ralph grinned sheepishly, looking away as he mumbled, weak in the knees of his normally strong, thick legs. "The next best sight since the Northern Lights…"


	2. Touch

Touch:

She had to admit. Every time they would accidentally brush one another or perhaps share a friendly nuzzle or two, she felt a bolt of excitement run down her spine, shaking her being to the very core. He was a big guy, bigger then most and even challenged the old Malamute-Mix Steele's great height. Many saw him as a giant who did nothing but complain but that was a lie. He was a large teddy bear, who Dusty loved to nuzzle and embrace.

When their paws accidentally brushed during feeding time, Dusty smiled softly to herself while Ralph looked away with a radish-like face.


	3. Power

Power:

He'd never felt so guilty in his life. But it wasn't his fault… it wasn't but he believed it to be so. She had gotten injured, quite badly, almost to the point where she would have to turn her harness in to a healthier dog. She had recovered however in time but now walked with a limp and when she believed none were looking, she would even clench her jaw in silent pain and quietly mumble to herself curses.

Dusty proved she had the power to recover, never giving up and pulled the sled with as much earnestness as their lead dog Kodiak who did nothing but show his zeal and strength for his duty. She had the power to quiet those who gossiped on how she would give up and simply lie down and die somewhere during the tough times of her injuries. But she had pulled through, like a powerful Ox.

Ralph admired that about her but silently promised himself he'd do all he could in his own power to prevent something like this again to her.

For those new to drabbles, drabbles are quite short, sometimes 100 words or less but as I get into better topics, they'll get longer maybe like this one did.


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy:

Dusty had left for the day to hang out with Kodiak. She, smiling cheerfully, had told her she was off to see their red-furred friend and would be back by the late afternoon. He had faked a smile and bobbed his head, amber eyes watching as the gray Shepherd-Mix scampered off to where she promised to meet up with the sled dog leader.

His heart had clenched and he felt his blood boil a bit, as if steam was flying out his ears and black nose. Ralph had tried to settle the new feeling and he pondered on the emotion from where he lied in the boiler room, quiet, his massive head cradled by his forearms. What was this gross, fiery feeling that was erupting madly within him? It hadn't occurred before but why did he feel so angry and uneasy at the idea of Kodiak and Dusty together and enjoying one another's company.

"What's wrong with me?" The large Malamute mumbled, irritable as he pressed a forepaw to his blunt snout, hiding his eyes a bit before turning to watch Kirby emerge through the doorway, grinning like a fool.

"Hey Ralphie!" Kirby called, tongue lolling sloppily from his lips. "Why don't you come with me and Babe? We're going off to the butcher's for some scraps!" The brown male looked ready to burst.

Ralph shrugged his large shoulders at the older dog, looking away and focusing his eyes on the wall. "No thanks, Kirby. I don't really feel too good at the moment…"

Kirby looked concerned, dark eyes blinking rapidly at the large male. "How so Ralphie? I mean, you're always up for our meat voyages."

"My stomach just doesn't feel too good," Ralph lied, knowing it was partly true. "Not too up for anything."

The dog before him flopped down on his rear, eyebrow cocking as he frowned. "Is it anything about Dusty and Kodi?" Kirby dared to ask. Kodiak and Dusty weren't together or anything, simply good friends, but the chocolate-furred Malamute-Chow Mix knew of Ralph's feelings for their female team mate.

"What about them? Not that I care… Or anything…" Stuttered the gray Malamute, eyes widening a bit as he watched Kirby suddenly smirked a bit. "What?"

"I think I found a diagnosis, Ralphie boy," Chuckled Kirby. "You're _jealous!"_

A much longer drabble. This was pretty fun to write and hope you Rusty fans or simple fluff lovers liked this.


End file.
